Percy Jackson and the Hero of Twilight
by ShiroMuzai KuroFuhai
Summary: After Ganondorf was defeated, peace returned to Hyrule, or did it? What if...Link finally met his mother?
1. The final chapter?

(This story will be set after The Last Olympian in Percy Jackson and Twilight Princess for Legend of Zelda. The LOZ side of the story will have both Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time combined. Basically it is a LOZ TP/OOT and PJ crossover. Some SSBB moves might be inside.)

_**(AN)**_

_(Change of POV)_

"_Telepathy/thinking"_

___Goddess speaking~_

~God speaking~

"**Ganon/Ganondorf speaking"**

_(Writer's POV)_

It has almost been a month after Link has defeated Ganondorf, coincidently, also about the same time Percy destroyed Kronos. We shall start with Percy at Camp Half Blood

_(Percy's POV, Camp Half Blood)_

Peace had ensured in Camp Half-Blood where there were more campers leaving Hermes' cabin to join their godly parents'. More campers were joining the camp as the satyrs were working overtime. Percy was looking at the camp's progress from a small cliff overlooking the camp and was low enough for anyone to jump off it. Just then, Annabeth joined him.

"Admiring the new camp?" She asked with a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

"Can't I?" Percy replied, receiving a playful poke from Annabeth. As Percy watched Annabeth brush a stray hair from her face, memories of the underwater kiss replayed repeatedly in his mind. Those beautiful lips tempted him to brush them with his.

"It's time for lunch. Shall we go?" Annabeth asked, snapping him out of his fantasy.

"Ye…yeah" His voice sounded foreign to him and meekly followed Annabeth back to the camp and to the mess hall. Little did he know that the final chapter was just approaching.

**I would like to thank Sakura Martinez for betareading this fanfic! A round of applause everyone! **

**Second fanfic! Pls R&R!**

**^^ XxHopesandDreamsxX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Percy Jackson or Legend of Zelda characters**


	2. Wonderful Zelda, wonderful

(This story will be set after The Last Olympian in Percy Jackson and Twilight Princess for Legend of Zelda. The LOZ side of the story will have both Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time combined. Basically it is a LOZ TP/OOT and PJ crossover. LOZ side of the story will be based on TP. Some SSBB moves might be inside.)

_**(AN)**_

_(Change of POV)_

"_Telepathy/thinking"_

___Goddess speaking~_

~God speaking~

"_Percy communicating with horses"_

"**Statues speaking"**

"**Ganon/Ganondorf speaking"**

_(Link's POV, Hyrule Field)_

Midna left Link the black crystal adorned with orange curls for unknown reasons. He had wrapped the crystal with magic so he would not turn into a wolf accidently; hiding it in a small bunker which will only open if the Triforce of Courage was in contact with the door. Link smiled to himself. Since Midna was not with him anymore, he needed a place to store all his weapons. He could summon them by just thinking of the item he needed. Link climbed down from his house and walked to his trusty horse, Epona. After saying goodbye to the children, Link mounted her, preparing himself for a ride around Hyrule. He was unarmed, except for the Hyrule shield. He did not need his sword as there were no more monsters but he has a habit to carry the Hyrule shield around with him, thus the equipment.

He rode around the borders of Hyrule field, enjoying the slight breeze through his hair. Ganondorf has been defeated; the Master Sword was in its pedestal, what is there to worry about?

A smile played across his face as Link enjoyed the gentle breeze. No doubt Fado would be pounding onhis door demanding him to wake up and help out with the chores. No responsibilities, no burden to save the world. Now, it's just him and Epona.

Link rode to the castle and requested for an audience with the Princess.

"Princess Zelda is expecting you." Impa said. Impa was like a mother to Zelda. She is the princess's bodyguard.

"Your Highness" Link said, bowing deeply.

"There is no need to bow to me, Link, for you have saved me countless times from the evil clutches of the Dark Lord." Zelda said calmly.

"You are Hyrule's Princess. I am merely a royal knight of Hyrule." Link said, straightening back up.

"What is the reason for the audience today?" The princess asked

"Call me selfish, but I wanted to make sure that you are still unharmed."

"You have defeated Ganondorf. Why would there be any danger to me?"

"Pardon me your highness, but danger seemed to be able to catch you off your guard."

"Not if you are protecting me, Link" Zelda said. Link looked down, trying not to look flattered by the comment.

"I shall then take my leave, Princess" Link said, slowing backing towards the great doors that led to the throne.

"Thank you for concern, Link" Zelda thanked after him before the doors shut. Link walked a few steps before he heard Zelda's telepathic voice in his mind.

"_Oh Link, there is someone waiting for you at the secret basement."_

"_Why did you not say it just now?"_ Link asked.

"_I couldn't. There were too many guards around and so is Impa. Right now I am in my room resting. The visitor, requested for you to meet her."_

"_How does she look like?" _Link asked, hurrying to the secret basement they used to escape the caste before.

"_I can't answer that. She just spoke in my mind, asking me to tell you to meet her."_

"_I see. Thanks Princess" _Link cut off the connection and made his way to the dark basement, or so he expected as the dark corridor shone as if someone has already lit the lanterns.

_~Link, you finally came~_ A young girl of around 13 stood in front of him, giving off some kind of light that lit up the dark corridor like a thousand candles

"Who…who are you?" Link felt some kind of power, stronger than Ganondorf, but almost the same as the great faries.

_~Why…I am your mother Link. Artemis, the goddess of the Hunt~_ the girl revealed her name to be Artemis, surprising Link.

"But you are…_younger…_than me" Link was temporally rendered speechless by the girl's declaration

_~Ahh…yes. Looks can be deceiving. ~_ The girl said and her form changed into a grown woman's of around her mid-twenties, _~As you see, I could appear as anything I want, but this is what I prefer. This is the average age of my Hunters, and all young maidens for whom I patron, before they go astray. ~_

"Oh… then I guess you must hate males" Link assumed

_~Not necessary, but I cannot trust most of them. I must hurry; Zeus sensed that I am making an illegal appearance here. I will keep my message short. You will have to go to Camp Half Blood. Show them these arrows that I am about to bestow upon you and tell them that you are the son of Artemis, the goddess of the Hunt. ~_ The goddess opened her palms and server arrows appeared out of nowhere and floated in her palms.

_~These arrows are sacred. They will never disappear. If you were to deplete your stock, which I believe that you would never as these special arrow will restock themselves. Now, I have to hurry. I shall teleport you to the borders of Camp Half Blood. Remember what I said and what I tell you to show them. ~_ Link's vision revolved around him and before he was rendered unconscious, he heard the goddess say, _~I shall pass a special sword to you, and of course your trusty horse my son!~_

_(Zelda's POV, Throne room)_

Zelda felt the tremors before she could hear them. Almost on cue, Impa entered the room and snatched her up.

"Where is Link when we need him?" Impa shouted and dashed out through the doors.

"Promise me that you will not tell him anything. There was someone who wanted to see him in the basement" Zelda did not mention about the secret passage of the dark corridor, "he went there to meet the visitor."

"And you allowed him? What if he was killed? Then Ganondorf would rise again!"

"But this woman…she was different, but certainly not evil. She reminds me of Farore."

"Whatever it is, we have to go now! Whoever she was, she seemed to have set up a flare or something."

"Princess! It's Ganondorf! He has returned!" One of the knights managed to warn the Princess before he was killed by an invincible dart.

"No…it can't be…not that quickly! The Master Sword should have killed him!"

"What did Link say? 'Danger seemed to be able to catch you off your guard.' He is true to a certain extend, I must admit" Impa said with a slight accent which Zelda quickly figured out to be sarcasm.

All hell broke lose when the door of Zelda's room crumbled into a heap of dust and a huge red arm was left where the wall one stood firmly in the ground, then the other arm, and finally the huge angry and equivalently ugly face.

"**The princess…give me the princess and I shall let this pitiful country alone."**

"Never!" Impa aimed her knife at the beast's belly but the injury Link had used against Ganondorf disappeared.

"**Fufufu…**_**(It was from the manga. Don't say anything about his laugher)**_ **Even if I still have the injury, the weak weapon of yours will not harm me!"**

"Damn you, you son of a bitch!" Impa yelled, flinging her knife, a dangerous gamble as she would still have to escape the beast. Her aim was true as Zelda watched the hypnotising blade spun in slow motion through the air before stabbing Ganon in the eye. The sound of a blade sinking into a body could almost fill the air, but the yell of pain shook the castle.

"Princess, we have to go now!" Impa yelled and ran outside the castle, the Princess safely in her arms. As soon as they ran out, Zelda managed to slip through her arms and she ran towards the castle.

"_No! I can't lose Link!"_ Zelda thought and mentally shouted for Link. Without any respond, Zelda feared the worst. Just then, the castle broke apart and revealed a very angry Ganon with the hilt of the knife sticking out of his bleeding left eye.

"Link!" Zelda yelled but Impa managed to grab her and lifted her onto the horse.

"Impa! But Link, he is…" Zelda protested

"I know. But I have seen this boy. He would not die in a simple collapsing of the building. He will survive"

Zelda considered for a while before speaking, "You're right, but before we go, can I cast a spell?"

"A spell? Whatever for?" Impa was curious at the Princess's sudden change

"Link managed to defeat Ganondorf before as his body was not complete. It has been stabbed by the sages. Now it's up to me to render him imperfect." Zelda held her hands in front of her chest, palms facing each other and muttered an incantation. The space between her palms suddenly shone a vivid bright blue, and it was thrown towards the knife. The knife went from black to blue and to white, blinding the angry beast.

"Perfect." Zelda muttered to herself and escaped with Impa. _"I hope you got that, Link"_ Zelda thought as the horse sped through the starry night sky…

_(Percy's POV, Camp Half Blood)_

Night fell as all the campers sat around the campfire. It was not an ordinary campfire. It could sense the emotions of the campers and it was exceptionally bright today. Standing in front of the fire are some campers with various instruments in their hands. They sang at the top of their lungs, about some war song  
>Percy was too lazy to decipher. The fire went up a new record: 16 meters.<p>

Finally, the song ended with a resounding round of applause. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the oracle of the camp, suddenly stumbled on her feet. She closed her eyes and swooned. Two campers rushed forward to catch her, another one brought forward a bronze three-legged stool. They have been trained for times like this. They eased Rachel into the stool in front of the campfire, the fire casting an eerie glow on the oracle's face. Green mist started to swirl around her, when she opened her eyes, they were glowing. Emerald smoke issued from her mouth. The voice came out was raspy, like an ancient voice – the voice of a snake if it could talk:

'_Two heroes from separate worlds will meet_

_But hostility shall be the way they greet_

_The bloodied sword shall lose to the sword of evil's bane_

_Together, they will destroy anything in their lane_

_The moon and waves shall rise as one_

_Purify the land of the evil's taint_

_To light up the darkest corner they have to prevail_

_In singular they shall fail'_

On the last word, Rachel collapsed, but her helpers were waiting to catch her. They carried her to a corner and laid her down to rest.

"Two heroes from separate world will meet. This is going to be interesting" a grin sliding across Clarisse's face.

"Dream on!" a voice somewhere from Athena's cabin rang out, "You are not the hero!" The person's next words were drowned by other cabins debating on the hero. Chiron stormed his hoofs on the stone a few times before he managed to capture the attentions of the campers.

"Calm down! We shall vote on the hero. Clarisse, Annabeth and Percy, come to the front" they followed the orders and stood to the front.

"I wish there is an easier way to solve this. But remember: The bloodied sword shall lose against the sword of evil's bane. Who here owns a sword with a tragic past?"

"Are you sending the hero to their death?" One of the campers yelled.

"Losing doesn't result in death. Besides, I know who the hero is." Silence followed the declaration.

"_How could he know?__" _Percy wondered.

"Link. Hero of Twilight, holder of the Triforce of Courage, the wielder of the Master sword, otherwise known as the sword of evil's bane." More silence until Chiron presented each candidate. Percy won by a landslide, as the other cabins, besides the Athena's and Ares' cabin, voted for him.

"Percy, hero of the Olympus, slayer of kronos: good choice." Percy heard the centaur mutter under his breath. Almost on cue, a bright light that almost blinded all the campers appeared out of the blue at Thalia's Tree.

"The hero has arrived." Chiron said gravely, as if speaking for Percy's funeral.

**Second fanfic! Pls R&R!**

**^^ XxHopesandDreamsxX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Percy Jackson or Legend of Zelda characters**


	3. Where am I?

(This story will be set after The Last Olympian in Percy Jackson and Twilight Princess for Legend of Zelda. The LOZ side of the story will have both Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time combined. Basically it is a LOZ TP/OOT and PJ crossover. LOZ side of the story will be based on TP. Some SSBB moves might be inside.)

_**(AN)**_

_(Change of POV)_

"_Telepathy/thinking"_

_Goddess speaking~_

~God speaking~

"_Percy communicating with horses"_

"**Statues speaking"**

"**Ganon/Ganondorf speaking"**

"_Percy, hero of the Olympus, slayer of kronos: good choice." Percy heard the centaur mutter under his breath. Almost on cue, a bright light that almost blinded all the campers appeared out of the blue at Thalia's Tree. _

"_The hero has arrived." Chiron said gravely, as if speaking for Percy's funeral. _

_(Link's POV, Border of Camp Half Blood)_

Link stood up and felt a warm body next to him.

"Epona…" He said weakly. His mare neighed softly at him, gently nudging him on his back. "Wonder where would we be now?" Link asked himself, taking everything of his surrounding in. He felt the reassuring weight of the Master Sword on his back. He grasped the purple hilt and pulled. The sword slid willingly out of its scabbard as though a hot knife sliding through butter. He remembered the arrows and took them out. Studying them under the moonlight, they seemed to glow and pulsed with energy. It was elegantly decorated with a green ribbon twirled around the shaft_** (AN: the wooden length of the arrow)**_ and the fletching_** (AN: the feather/end part of the arrow)**_ was decorated with several glowing moons which were slightly brighter than the arrow. Link notched an arrow on his bow and fired randomly, unfortunately towards the direction of the Camp but Link did not notice.

"_Perfect! The arrow can fly perfectly straight!"_ Link thought. Just then, Link saw a movement from the corner of his eye. An arrow was shot at him. It would have been fatal if Link had not been able to deflect it with the flat of his sword.

"What the?" Link could not help but to swear. He was interrupted when a boy of about his age, probably a year younger, a jet black hair and sea green eyes, stared back at him and swung his sword.

"Why are you here? Are you working for anyone?" the boy yelled, dealing blows after blows on Link.

"I am not! Now if you would stop slashing so I can explain myself!" Link shouted but was immediately silenced by a blow that cut a small area of his tunic. Luckily the chainmail took the impact, leaving him unharmed.

"Hey! Watch it!" Link yelled over the swords. Link quickly understood. He has to prove himself quickly or he would be sliced up like a sandwich.

Link retreated to a safe distance to prepare his jump strike. As he held his sword in a position, a sparkle ran across the length of the sword. Then, he unleashed the power by slamming the sword onto the ground. The boy he was fighting was lifted from his feet and thrown about a few meters away. A mixture of shock and anger was clearly reflected upon the boy's face as Link did the finishing strike. The boy closed his sea green eyes and all of a sudden, a wave came out of nowhere and crashed into Link.

"You seemed to have a surprise at each blow." Link commented, wiping a small trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth and stood up.

"There is more of which it came from, grasshopper" the boy mocked. Link gritted his teeth. He hated to be called a grasshopper. Link did a spin attack, after seeing the boy nimbly avoiding the sword, he continued with a shield bash and attempted the helm splitter but the boy intercepted the blow and pushed him away.

"Very good. Only the darknuts were able to block that move. You must have been the second." Link said through gritted teeth. This boy is stronger than he thought but everyone has their weakness. The question is what is this boy's weakness? Then Link saw it. After every fourth blow, there was a small but obvious opening.

"_He should have used a shield"_ Link thought and prepared himself for the next pattern. On the third time, Link strikes. A red gash opened from the boy's arm. A collective groan came from the on lookers and one of them broke away from the group and ran toward the fallen boy. When the figure came closer, Link noticed that her beautiful blond hair was rudely muted by her stormy grey eyes.

"Percy! Percy, are you alright?" the girl asked worryingly

Percy stood up, brushing his wound and said, "I am perfectly fine Annabeth" before turning to Link and said, "You are a remarkable swordfighter. I have never seen such a fighter since Luke."

Link was about to ask his who Luke was, but was cut by Annabeth who said something about, "Don't scare me seaweed brain!"

In the background, Link saw a figure of a man on a horse. Or rather, a man with a horse body, as though the horse's head was replaced by the human torso.

"You are a centaur!" Link exclaimed

"Sure I am, Link." Link took a while before he realised that the centaur knows his name.

"How did you…" Link begun

"I know quite a few things, but we have to return to the camp. Bring your horse with you, will you?" The centaur said and beckoned towards a large building, most likely the headquarters of the camp.

"Who exactly are you? How was that boy able to summon water? What is this place?" Link blurted out the few of the many questions swirling in his mind.

"All these questions can be answered with a simple question: Who are you, my dear boy? Who are your parents?"

Link considered the question for a moment before speaking, "I do not know who my father is, but my mother who claimed to be Artemis told me to show you this." Link took out the silver arrows that Artemis, his mother has bestowed upon him.

"Interesting…" Chiron said, "No wonder that sword you wield seemed familiar."

"It is?" Link asked

"Prior to your arrival, I received a prophecy which goes:

'_A son of the moon shall be born, and the master sword will be drawn._

_The strength from the sword shall be reflected upon his word._

_When the last chapter seemed to have passed, the hero will arrive at last._

_Through the powers of the moon, he shall prove himself by noon._

_The arrow he has on him, shall prove that the moon sent him'_"

"I see…so I fit the description perfectly, don't I?"

"Surprisingly, you do. Perfectly." Chiron said

"I see…" Link murmured, looking out of the window to some boys who were playing basketball.

_(Percy's POV, Poseidon's Cabin)_

Percy has never been defeated that badly before Luke. He sat on the edge of the lonely Poseidon's cabin. Just then, a knock on the door signified that Annabeth wanted to enter.

"Why the long face? Dwelling about the fight with the newcomer?" Annabeth asked

"Yea. He is just a newcomer, how could he win?" Percy said defensively

"From what I heard, he is more than what he look like."

"Like…?"

"He has been practising sword fighting at the age of 12 –"

"And so do I…"

"– He has defeated the most powerful evil lord –"

"Ditto"

"–and he is the son of the moon goddess, Artemis"

"Me – hold on a sec. Rewind, rewind!"

"He is the son of the moon goddess Artemis?"

"The goddess of the hunt, the eternal maiden, a son?"

"Well…there was a prophecy about him."

"What is it?

"It goes like this:

'_A son of the moon shall be born, and the master sword will be drawn._

_The strength from the sword shall be reflected upon his word._

_When the last chapter seemed to have passed, the hero will arrive at last._

_Through the powers of the moon, he shall prove himself by noon._

_The arrow he has on him, shall show that the moon has sent him'_"

"Master Sword? That is the sword of evil's bane?"

"Apparently yeah. _'The bloodied sword shall lose against the sword of evil's bane'_ it all makes sense! Your sword _'__Anaklusmos'_, riptide, didn't Chiron say that it has a tragic past not to be easily discussed about?"

"Now that you said it, it starts to make sense! I mean did you see that arrow? It glowed like the Artemis's cabin and disappeared with a flash of light when we tried to pick it up! Besides, its full moon today, the moon must be the reason he won. I am going to ask him to a rematch the first thing tomorrow!"

"Typical boys" Annabeth muttered under her breath and rolled her eyes. Percy stared at her weirdly and said, "What?"

_(Zelda's POV, Unknown location)_

Zelda opened her sapphire eyes slowly. Her surroundings were dark and a nasty stench came drifting from her left.

"Impa?" Zelda asked cautiously.

"Princess! You are finally awake!" The caretaker sighed with relief.

"Impa, where are we? What is this place?" Zelda asked

"Princess…I had no choice but to escape Ganon's minions. I am sorry about the surroundings."

"It's ok, Impa. So as long as we are unharmed everything's fine." Zelda looked away, as thought able to see the sky from the dark corridor, "I wonder where Link is now…whether if he is alright now…"

"Link is strong. I am sure of that; he would defeat Ganon and find you Princess."

"You are right, Impa. We should find the exit."

_(Link's POV, Camp Half Blood)_

The night passed quickly and the sun shone through Artemis' Cabin. Link stretched, put on his tunic and his weapons and left the cabin. That day, Link had archery first. Link was immediately shooting bull's eyes every time he attempted, getting jealous looks from the boys from Apollo's Cabin. He had wrestling next. It was not much difference from sumo wrestling Link did with the Gorons. In fact, Link didn't exactly need his secret weapon _(*ahem* iron boots *ahem*)_ to sent Clarisse sprawled on the ground sprouting curses. Canoeing? Oh please. With the amount of practice Link had with Iza's Rapid Ride, a ride where Link had to both navigate the boat without hitting any stray branches and shoot several items with bomb arrows, no problem at all Link was average in foot racing, winning the tree nymphs but the nymphs were not too far away behind him. Pretty good for a newbie.

After the morning's activities, it was time for lunch. Link walked to the mess hall pavilion. He noticed that there was no shelter above the mess hall. He wondered what they would do if there were rain.

At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bath tub. There were many tables, the same number of the number of cabin, Link realised as he counted them. He deduced that each cabin must each have a table. From a corner, Link saw Percy sitting alone at a table. Link walked over to him and asked him if he could sit with Percy.

"You can't. The Gods would not be happy." Percy replied, pointing to another table about five tables away, "That is your table."

"Alone?" Link asked. Link didn't exactly mind being alone but he found it weird, noticing that he and Percy were the only people without any other 'siblings'.

"Unfortunately, yeah." Percy said. Link walked over to the table and sat down, his sword and shield clanking awkwardly. Link sheepishly removed them and placed them in a space beside him. He noticed Annabeth sitting about two tables away from him, flanked by some other campers who had the same grey stormy eyes.

Finally, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion and everyone fell silent. He raised a goblet and said, "To the Gods!"

"To the Gods!" the campers chorused. Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grape, apples, strawberries, cheese, bread and some barbecue. Link's glass was empty but until a boy from a bench beside him told him to whisper what Link wanted to drink to the glass.

"Water" Link was not very fond of soft drinks. Link placed some fruits and bread on his plate. He did not touch the barbecue as he never seen it before. Before Link dug in, he noticed that everyone stood up and walked to the fire in the centre of the pavilion, carrying their plates. Percy immediately came over and told Link to follow him. He saw Percy scrape some of the food into the hearth and whispered," Poseidon".

"What am I suppose to say?" Link said

"Send your offering to your godly parent" Link scraped some cheese into the hearth and said, "Artemis". For a moment there, Link could have sworn that he caught the smell of the dewy grass at Hyrule. He thought that he was back at the vast field riding Epona. Link had placed Epona in the stables with the Pegasus. He hoped that Epona would not get too jealous with the fact that she can't fly.

When everyone went back to their seats, a man Link did not recognise stood up and addressed the campers.

~Yes, I suppose I better say hello to you brats. ~

"_Brats?"_ Link liked this guy less and less.

~Well, hello. Our camp activity director, Chiron, says that the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds presently holds the laurels.~ An ugly cheer which sound oddly like some crows attempting to screech symphony no.7 rose from table five.

~Personally, ~ the man continued, ~I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today, Lina. ~ Chiron murmured something into the man's ear.

~Er, Link, ~ the man corrected. ~That's right. Hurray. Now run along for your afternoon activities. Go on. ~ The man did some shooing actions and everyone immediately departed. At was a chaos but Link was able to find Percy and asked him about the mysterious man.

"He is Mr. D. as in D for Dionysus. The wine God." Somewhere from inside the pavilion, Mr. D's voice thundered, ~I heard that Peter Johnson! ~

"So I see I am not the only one who has nicknames." Link commented. Percy just shrugged and beckoned Link to follow.

**Second fanfic! Pls R&R!**

**^^ XxHopesandDreamsxX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Percy Jackson or Legend of Zelda characters**


	4. Capture the flag? I think not

(This story will be set after The Last Olympian in Percy Jackson and Twilight Princess for Legend of Zelda. The LOZ side of the story will have both Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time combined. Basically it is a LOZ TP/OOT and PJ crossover. LOZ side of the story will be based on TP. Some SSBB moves might be inside.)

_**(AN)**_

_(Change of POV)_

"_Telepathy/thinking"_

_Goddess speaking~_

~God speaking~

"_Percy communicating with horses"_

"**Statues speaking"**

"**Ganon/Ganondorf speaking"**

"_So I see I am not the only one who has nicknames." Link commented. Percy just shrugged and beckoned Link to follow._

_(Percy's POV, sword fighting arena)_

The Poseidon's, Artemis' and Athena's cabin had sword fighting next. Link refused any weapon offered to him, already contented with his Master Sword and Hylian Shield. Percy told Link to show his skills on a dummy dressed in Greek armour. Link's sword strikes were wide and strong, Percy almost changed his mind to ask him for a rematch.

"Wow…" Percy was left with his jaws wide open at Link's swordsmanship. "So…um would you want a friendly match? No maiming or killing."

"Sure, I guess, though I will have to warn you that I may not be able to control my strength as I usually fight to kill."

"That would be better." Percy brought Link to the front. The match begun and almost immediately, all of the Athena's campers turned their attention to Percy and Link.

As Link gave a powerful upward slice, he said, "You seemed popular. Are you a hero or something?"

Percy struggled under a blow from Link, who just decided to chance him, "I guess…"

"Hm…" Link did a spin attack. Percy was too shocked to dodge the attack and barely manages to block the brunt of the attack. Or so he thought he managed to. He was once again embarrassingly thrown from his feet to meet the ground with a painful "oof!" and a groan chorused from the Athena's Cabin.

"Sorry about that" Link said and offered a gloved hand to Percy.

"Wow…" Percy trailed off

"If you want, I can teach you some of the secret skills." Link offered.

"Nah. I can manage." Percy replied, looking away.

_(Link's POV, Camp Half Blood) _

A horn was blown and signified the end of the activity. Hot, sticky and bleeding slightly, everyone from the sword fighting arena trudged towards the mess hall. After a hearty dinner, the campers were asked to return to their cabins and no one was to go out after lights out or the harpies would get them. To Link, there man eating beast resembles the goblins he would have no trouble finding at Hyrule field before he defeated Ganondorf. Just like that, a day passed quickly.

Finally, it was Friday, the day of 'Capture the Flag' the campers called it. According to the campers, this activity is the most popular of the activities. Especially the Ares Cabin, the cabin of the war god. No surprise there – they are as blood thirsty as the God himself. Link was asked to join the Athena's cabin by Annabeth. After finding out that Percy would be with Athena, Link agreed.

"So, what am I suppose to do? Preferably a solo thing, I am not really used to work with people."

"Leave it to me. Athena always, always has a plan." Annabeth said

"And what happened the last time you had a plan?" Percy said accusingly

"Oh…about that I must apologise." Annabeth said with a small chuckle.

"So what's your plan this time? To get Link killed? Bless him he has not gotten to the wrong side of the Ares Cabin yet." Percy said

"Ah…but I must say the Apollo Cabins looked kind of jealous" Link replied

"Woops. Apollo is on our side. At least until they know…" It was obvious that Annabeth was panicking

"Oh! Now it's a war within a group! Way to go Annabeth!" Percy said sarcastically.

"I guess I will have to join the other side, no?" Link said. His speech rewarded him with some odd yet angry glares from Percy and Annabeth.

"You. Are. Staying. Right. Here. End of story." Annabeth said, her stormy grey eyes focused on Link's blue ones.

"Oh boy. Here we go again. I trust you that you are good at sword fighting." Percy said.

"I guess I am" Link replied, patting his sword.

"Good. See you in the forest later"

"See you." Link waved and went back to his cabin to prepare himself.

_(Link's POV, forest)_

The night's wind was cool and crisp. Link refused the armour Chiron offered, insisting that he would be perfectly fine with his shield.

"Well, you did say no maiming."

"About that… some campers from Cabin five would rather not follow instructions and carry on with their blood lust." Chiron replied

"Oh…" Link added a silent plea to his Artemis and Farore to let him survive this activity.

"Hey, its about to begin." Percy whispered into Link's ear and led him away.

"So what am I suppose to do? I don't mind defence but I am better at offense." Link asked Annabeth

"I guess you can come with us to capture the flag. You will be protecting the one who got the flag though I would not recommend you to get the flag."

"Oh please." Link said sarcastically, "How do you think I survived till 17 without getting killed?"

"Ok fine. Get the flag if you must." Annabeth snapped

"So who else is on the team?"

"Only three of us. The Apollo boys would be sniping the enemies from the trees. Wouldn't you at least wear your helmet?"

"No thanks. It would only hinder me and obstruct my view" Link replied

"Then how are suppose to tell that you are from our team?"

"Think of it this way. I am the only wearing green and a hat." Link said, winking at Annabeth. Just then, Chiron spoke.

"Heroes! You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire foret is fair game. All magic items are allowed." At this point, Link wished that there were statues that he could bring to life with a simple wave of the domination rod.

"_Life isn't that simple"_ Link told himself.

"The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bounded or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and a battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!" Chiron spread out his arms and appeared out of nowhere and floated to the ground. On it laid different kinds of weapon. From throwing knifes to double swords. You name it, they have it.

"Wow…" Link mouthed

"Isn't it?" Percy replied, uncapping his pen which turned into a bronze double edged sword of about a meter long. Line was used with weapons appearing out of no where but a pen that changes into a sword? That's new.

"Is that the sword you used against me?" Link asked

"Yea. Its called _'__Anaklusmos'_ or riptide."

Link noticed a member of his team struggling with huge sword. The boy was about 13 but was very scrawny. He was trying to life a sword which was as long as he was tall.

"Here, let me help you with that." Link picked a middle sized sword, tested out for a moment before passing it to the boy

"Uh…thanks" the boy muttered and ran toward the creek, his armour clanking nosily.

"What a character" Link commented as he ran after Percy and Annabeth.

"Tell me about it." Link could have sworn that he saw Percy roll his eyes.

"So what are we suppose to do?" Link asked

"We just go there, grab the flag and run as quickly as possible before the other team gets our flag first." Annabeth replied

"Sounds like a plan" Link murmured under his breath.

"Be glad that Clarisse hates the defense job. She would never take it."

"Think again Prissy" the unmistakable voice of Clarisse rang out from the darkness.

**Second fanfic! Pls R&R!**

**^^ XxHopesandDreamsxX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Percy Jackson or Legend of Zelda characters**

**Kenshin El: You disabled the PM so I couldn't reply you from there. I hope that you will reading this. The manga can be found at www. mangafox. com just search 'Legend of Zelda' There is more than one like Ocarina of Time, Oracle of Ages etc.**


	5. CHILL OUT!

(This story will be set after The Last Olympian in Percy Jackson and Twilight Princess for Legend of Zelda. The LOZ side of the story will have both Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time combined. Basically it is a LOZ TP/OOT and PJ crossover. LOZ side of the story will be based on TP. Some SSBB moves might be inside.)

_**(AN)**_

_(Change of POV)_

"_Telepathy/thinking"_

_Goddess speaking~_

~God speaking~

"_Percy communicating with horses"_

"**Statues speaking"**

"**Ganon/Ganondorf speaking"**

"_Be glad that Clarisse hates the defense job. She would never take it." _

"_Think again Prissy" the unmistakable voice of Clarisse rang out from the darkness._

"Scratch that. That is a possibility that she will take he defense job" Annabeth took out her knife. Percy cursed in ancient geek, or so Link thought. A girl the size of a darknut charged at them. Instinctively, Link sidestepped her.

Clarisse continued charging forward. Link immediately realised that she had no interest in him, but was focusing on Percy. What did he say, something about having a bad run in with he Ares cabin? Link summoned his arrows and a smoke bomb. After loading the projectile, he carefully took aim and released the arrow. His aim was true and it found its mark just in front of the charging girl. The arrow exploded into a blinding flash and dense smoke covered everyone. Smoke and light, the perfect distraction.

"Augh! You punk!" Clarisse brandished a two-meter spear, its barbed metal tip flickering with red light. Link had fought Ganondorf enough times to tell that it was filled to the tip with electricity. He kept his Hero's bow and took out his sword and shield from his back.

"Come on! If you are the daughter of the war god, show your worth!" Link taunted

"Lina you punk!" Clarisse yelled

"It's Link! L-I-N-K! Is the simple name too hard for you to remember?"

"Why you little… come here so I can rip you apart!"

"Saying that will only make me avoid you dummy"

"…will not have a bad run in with the Ares Cabin? Yeah right" Percy said as he deflected one of Clarisse's backup that had just arrived

"Look who's talking." Link replied, barely dodging the flickering red light of the spear. Link moved away from the fight, something which Clarisse disapprove of and held his sword vertically. Percy reconised the move and pulled Annabeth out of the way just as Link released the charged up power.

The Ares Cabin moved away but the damage has been done. Lifted by an invincible cushion of air and thrown a few meters away knocked out cold.

"Nice one Link!" Percy whooped but Annabeth hissed angrily into Percy's ear to get the flag.

"Alright, alright! Shees!" Percy ran forward towards the flag. Link saw a flicker of movement from one of the fallen campers. They were feigning. Link knew that that attack could not knock people out. It was a disarming action. To see his attack taking them out so easily, Link concluded that they must be really weak or are faking it. Link swung his sword upwards and hit the spear out of its path. Percy grabbed and began to run towards the creek. Clarisse immediately gave chase. Link took out his Hero's bow and began firing arrows after arrows at the campers who were chasing Percy. Flashes of light exploded all over the forest floor and distracted most of the Ares Cabin campers.

As soon as Percy crossed the creek, the horn sounded. The game has ended and Athena won. Clarisse threw her spear on the forest floor and stormed off, sulking. Percy and Annabeth embraced each other into a tight hug while the others gave one another hi-fives.

"Nice move back there!" Percy said, slapping Link on his shoulder. Percy must have felt the chainmail as a shadow of realization flitted across his face.

What are you wearing underneath? Is that why I can't put a scratch on you?"

"Yeah it is. It's called a chainmail. You should wear one; it has proven very useful in my adventures."

"That's like cheating!" Percy said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Link immediately caught the tone and replied, "I have already told Chiron and he did not say anything."

"Fine, you win." Percy sighed

_(Percy'__s POV, the area between the camp and forest)_

The noise of metal clanging reached Percy's ears.

"_I must be hallucinating"_ Percy thought he ran forward to catch up with Link. Link stopped in his steps and listened.

"Did you hear that?" Link asked Percy

"No! Not you too!" Percy groaned

"No. This is not a fragment of your illusion. It's real" More clanging.

"Darknuts! How did they find me?" Three armoured things appeared from the forest and began to march towards Link.

"That's it? Three? I could have sworn Ganondorf do not make his minions as they used to be." Link drew his sword and prepared for a jump strike. Two of the armoured things defended themselves but the third was not so lucky. Link strike the third repeatedly and removed most of the armour. When the armour has been removed, the darknut slid away from Link and threw its weapon.

"Duck!" Link yelled as he sidestepped the deathly projectile. Percy uncapped his pen and held a meter long sword, preparing to charge in fight with Link.

"What can I do?" Percy asked

"Take care of the one without the armour. They are much more nimble but you will manage" Percy feigned and attack but was countered with a heavy lunge. Losing his balance, Percy scrambled towards the big house and summoned water.

The familiar tug at the pit of his stomach signalled the incoming wave and sure enough, the vast amount of water brought the flailing darknut into the nearest water body: the creek in the forest. Link had just defeated the last one with the finishing blow and slid his sword into its sheath. "Nice water work back there."

"Thanks. Nice sword skills there too." Percy replied. Link gave him a smile before heading to the mess hall for dinner

_(Link's POV, Artemis Cabin)_

Flames came out of nowhere and enveloped the goddess. The flame died down leaving Artemis in an older form; she stood tall with a gorgeous figure, the very image of natural beauty. Around her were young girls of various ages, they stood stock still among the red woods of the California coast, having never seen their Lady in such a mature form.

"Hunters," she called rubbing gently at her stomach," it's seems my father has blessed me with a child, whilst allowing me to withhold my chastity."

The hunters cried out in joy, Artemis being a goddess of childbirth as well as fertility, she would have had a child before could she keep her virginity intact. It was the next statement that immediately received an angry yell from the hunters. "It's a boy."

Some cried in outrage while others were confused as to why Zeus would do such a thing. They began to argue among themselves, yelling this way and that, hurling insults.

"Silence," Artemis growled," you are my hunters not babbling little girls, but strong women. I will raise my son until he becomes a man, then he must leave, you will all help me. My only duty is not the hunt, in this situation, to abandon my child would go against my very being, even if he is a boy. This is my duty, I will not abandon my child, and so will you stand by me?"

A chorus of yes's rang out through the forest, as one of the hunters walked calmly towards her, a gleaming silver circlet firmly upon her head. She had long silky black hair, and caramel colored skin, with eyes a deep entrancing black. She stood before Artemis a questioning look on her face as if awaiting permission to speak.

"After so many years Zoë you of all people have earned the right to speak to me freely." Artemis said with a smile.

"Are thou sure it is wise," she said timidly," no good has come from any man before."

"We shall see" Artemis sighed," maybe under the guidance of my loyal hunters; he can grow to be a good man. Can I count on you for that Zoë, to help me raise him right before I must give him up, to teach him to live by the hunt and make him into a man that can be counted on."

"My lady," the girl whispered tearing up at the trust displayed by her goddess," I wish to know the name of thy child. As he is soon to be all of our charge, we should know what to call him, don't we?"

The goddess chuckled as she gently rubbed her stomach, drawing a soft sigh from her hunters. Despite the circumstances, they would be fools to believe that their Lady was not happy about having a child of her own. They all began to chatter, yelling out different names, unable to come up with one that felt right. Artemis held her hand up beckoning silence from the camp as a gentle wind swept through the great Red Wood forest carrying with it the scent of the grass.

"Link," she stated the name," The wielder of the Master Sword, the Hero of Twilight and the son of the moon."

The sun filtered into the room through the open window as Link sat upright in his bed, trying to understand the dream. He was Artemis's son, but why did he ended up in Ordon? He made a mental note to ask his mother later and got ready for the day.

The day was no different. Link tried rock climbing. It was not any typical wall you would see. Lava flowed from either sides and surged from beneath. As he often climbed up vines back in Hyrule, this wall was a piece of cake. The satyrs quickly scrambled up the wall and Link was right behind them.

"Tell me something you are not good at." Percy grumbled, his shirt peppered with smoking holes. Link was about to say that he has never rode a Pegasus before but caught himself. How different can riding on Epona and a winged horse be?

Link was partially wrong. It was hard. Sort of. The take off was ok, but the flying part caught Link by surprise and he almost fell off the saddle. Link could almost imagine Percy mocking him.

Percy's horse was right in front of him but Link made no effort of catching up with him. He immediately realised that he could not spur the Pegasus like how he spur Epona. As soon as they landed, Percy elbowed Link and gave him a wink. It wasn't a friendly wink. It was a wink of triumph. Mentally vowing to thoroughly humiliate Percy in sword fighting, they started towards the campfire. With that, the day passed into the void unknowingly.

Link was awoken by a shout from outside his cabin. He peered curiously out from his window to see Rachel collapsed at the site of the campfire. Link hastily put on his boot and sped out, ignoring the annoyed cries of whom he had pushed aside.

"What happened?" Link nudged Percy.

"You just missed the next prophecy!" Percy yelled, "It went like this:

'_A school the moon shall light and a fear they will have for the fight_

_The friend and the foe as an art, but however they try, they cannot part_

_To survive they have to last and meet a reincarnation from the past_

_Her powers will not surface quickly but be careful, they will be deadly'_"

"The friend… could it be the next demigod?" Annabeth asked.

"Coincidently, it is. Grover just sent me an Iris Message (IM), saying he found the next demigod. Though there have never a time where a prophecy was issued for a rescue mission. I believe you have to go, Link. I have a feeling that it may have something to do with you. Annabeth and Percy may go with you."

Whooped and ran back into the Poseidon's cabin. Annabeth did likewise. Link chuckled and return to the silver cabin that has begun to lose its glow at the rising sun. He downed his tunic, strapped his gauntlet on and slid the Master Sword into its sheath on his back.

After about 15 minutes, Link, Percy and Annabeth assembled at the campfire bidding farewell to the Centaur. Link noticed the bronze knife strapped to Annabeth forearm, the similar one during the 'Capture the Flag' activity. Chiron whished them good luck and soon they boarded a taxi to the school.

"Thank goodness! Percy, Annabeth, you came!" Grover turned to face Link and an unreadable expression clouded his face.

"Who are you?" Grover asked with a hint of accusation in his voice.

"His name is Link. Son of Artemis." Percy introduced.

Grover's mouth widens to comical lengths and gasped, "Son of Artemis? Artemis?"

"Uh huh. No doubt about that." Percy agreed. Grover seemed to be ready to faint there and then.

"All right. So who's the demigod?" Annabeth said, cutting Grover out of his nightmare.

"Her name is Natsuki. Lately she have been regularly absent from school but I was finally able to catch her.

"That's normal." Annabeth noted. Just then, a scream broke the peaceful silence that hung in the air. A strong stench was heavy in Link's nose.

"Gandorf?" Link wondered aloud. Louder than he meant to.

"Who?" Grover, Percy and Annabeth said simultaneously. Link looked towards the direction of the commotion and took off.

"Hey! Link where are you going?" Percy Yelled and followed him towards the school canteen.

**Second fanfic! Pls R&R!**

**^^ XxHopesandDreamsxX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Percy Jackson or Legend of Zelda characters. Except Natsuki.**


	6. The beginning or the end?

(This story will be set after The Last Olympian in Percy Jackson and Twilight Princess for Legend of Zelda. The LOZ side of the story will have both Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time combined. Basically it is a LOZ TP/OOT and PJ crossover. LOZ side of the story will be based on TP. Some SSBB moves might be inside.)

_**(AN)**_

_(Change of POV)_

"_Telepathy/thinking"_

___Goddess speaking~_

~God speaking~

"_Percy communicating with horses"_

"**Statues speaking"**

"**Ganon/Ganondorf speaking"**

"_Gandorf?" Link wondered aloud. Louder than he meant to._

"_Who?" Grover, Percy and Annabeth said simultaneously. Link looked towards the direction of the commotion and took off. _

"_Hey! Link where are you going?" Percy Yelled and followed him towards the school canteen._

_(Percy's POV, School Canteen)_

The canteen was in a mess. Tables and benches were overturned and food splattered the entire room. Percy scanned the room, seeing Link doing the same as well. Link unsheathed his sword; the silver blade glistened gracefully under the abundance lighting of the canteen. Annabeth stood at Percy's right, her bronze knife in her hand and Grover on his left with his reedpipe.

"What is it?" Percy asked, tensed for action.

"He was here! There is no doubt!" Link snapped, walking forward to the middle of the mess.

"Hold up. Who's 'he'?" Percy questioned.

"Ganondorf, the evil king." Link replied. Link looked at a direction, making Percy find the source that attracted Link attention. A huge hole was punched through the hallow wall of the canteen. Link jumped through the hole to the city outside and ran towards the right.

"Hey! Slow down!" Percy yelled and gave chase. Link turned into an alley and Percy saw a huge beast. The beast was ripping apart cars and flinging them into the sky, each metal load landing on the road which quickly made it inaccessible.

"When…how did you return?" Link demanded.

"Link, Percy!" Leave him for now! Saving the demigod is our priority!" Annabeth yelled , beckoning them back to school.

"You are right." Link said and turned to face Grover, "So, where is Natsuki?"

"I…I don't know. I was sitting next to her during lunch before I came out to greet you. Everything is a complete mess." Grover shuffled his hooves. A bright light exploded from behind them. They held up their weapons up, ready for a fight. Instead, they saw a girl of around 15 years of age standing in the middle of the pavement. Her long black hair was let down past her shoulders. She wore a white shirt with a royal blue jacket that reached to her waist, leaving her flat belly visible to the world. Her short black skirt stopped at her thigh and held by a blue belt that hung loosely at her hip. A small eye like thing floated beside her. It adopted the colour of fire and appeared intimidating to Percy even though it looks harmless. She stumbled on her feet and collapsed.

"That's…that's Natuski." Grover stammered. Link did not waste time running towards the girl and carrying her bridal style.

"Percy, call for the Pegasus." Annabeth urged. Percy gave two sharp whistles and two horses, one jet black and one white, quickly descended and landed in front of Percy.

"_Yo boss! What's up?"_ Blackjack spoke in Percy's mind.

"Hey Blackjack, Porkpie. Can you do me a favour? Gave us a ride back to camp will ya?"

"_Why not? Hop on!"_ The next hour was a blur as they sped thought the coastlines of the country. While Natsuki was on Blackjack with Percy, he noticed that the floating eye followed her wherever she went.

"Who…what are you?" Percy asked that eye thing but did not expect an answer.

"I am a nanobot made by my contractor. With my blade and her skill, we shall be unstoppable." Just then, Natsuki stirred and sat up in the saddle.

"Agony! You are still here!"

"Wait…that thing has a name?" Percy asked

"Of course it does. Why not?" The nanobot, Agony, floated beside her, allowing her to pet it.

"So, I believe I deserve an explanation."

"Of course. My name is Percy, and we are bringing you to the only place where is safe for people like us."

"Us?" Natsuki questioned.

"Yes. Demigods, half human, half God. My father is Poseidon, god of the seas. There are another three friends with us on another Pegasus near us. I will introduce then when we reach camp."

"What camp? Where are you taking me to?" Natsuki was clearly panicking now.

"Don't worry. It's the only safe place for people like us. Its' called Camp Half Blood."

"And I should believe you…why?" Her voice dangerously low.

"Because you are special. And there are monsters hunting you down."

"Hmph. Just send them here and I will send the, back to the Netherworld."

"Netherworld?" Percy asked, bemused by Natsuki's calm reaction.

"Yes. Why not? Agony and I can take care of things."

"Show me"

"Now? Right here? At like 1000 metres off the ground?"

"Good point."

_(Link's POV, Camp Half Blood)_

After everyone got off the winged horses, they made their way to the big house in the middle of the camp. That eye thing, Agony Natsuki calls it, still refuses to stop following them. Natsuki insisted that it was harmless but Link would rather have the reassuring weight of the master sword in its sheath on his back whenever he was with her.

"Welcome back. I see that the mission has been successful. But from what I heard, there was no one attacking you?" Chiron welcomed them with open arms.

"Other than Ganon's untimely appearance, no. is that normal?" Link replied with a question of his own

"No exactly. Most of the Demigods here usually have some monsters chasing them by the time they managed to step through the boarders. Some more than others. "

"Oh." Link was cut short by a bright pulsing light that came from Natsuki. No, from a blue orb that hovered above Natsuki's head.

"That was fast…" Annabeth trailed off.

"What's happening? What is this?" Natsuki seemed tensed, as though she was ready to attack any second.

"You have been claimed." Annabeth comforted, "By a god."

"Claimed?"

"Yes. Claimed." The orb shaped itself into a peacock, its magnificent feathers proudly displayed.

"By Hera" Grover added

"Who's Hera?" Natsuki and Link asked together. They shared an awkward glance before turning away.

"The Queen of Gods. No way. But then again, Artemis did as well." Annabeth said, "Oh perfect." She added as an afterthought.

"There seemed to be an awful lot of prophecy lately." Percy noted. Chiron dismissed them with a wave of him hand. As they left, he called Natsuki and Link to remain.

"I want you to assess Natuski. She seems…different. Will you do it?"

"Sure." Link agreed and beckoned Natsuki to follow him to the sparing arena.

_(Link's POV, Sparing Arena)_

"Ready?" Link asked, drawing his sword in one fluid move.

"Of course." Natsuki replied. Agony dissolved into her and wings appeared on her back, the same ones as the one on the nanobot. She held two twin swords which she quickly combined into a single long weapon which looks suspiciously like a bow.

"You first. Don't go easy on me just because I am a girl."

"You bet." Link replied but he silently told himself that he was going to give her a chance. He charged his sword for the jump strike. Natsuki nimbly jumped away before firing an arrow from her weapon. Link was barely able to dodge the arrow and received a nasty cut on his left shoulder.

"Good shot." Link said and begun using fast , complex sword strikes. Too fast for a human eye to follow. Well I didn't say anything about a nanobot eye. The weapon shouted a warning and Natsuki successfully dodged it as well. Natsuki landed near Link and begun using melee attacks. Link struggled under her harsh blows as the shield took the damage.

"_Maybe I should not have gone easy on her"_ Link thought and gritted his teeth. Sensing a weakness, Natsuki fired another arrow from her bow. Link attempter to deflect it with his sword but the blade passed smoothly through and the arrow, not diverted from its course, created a dent in Link's shield.

"Hey! I had this shield for years now!" Link exclaimed, clearly unhappy with the condition of his shield.

"Oops. Sorry. Told you not to go easy on me." Natsuki said without the slightest hint of remorse.

"That's it. I am getting serious."

"That's more like it." Natsuki agreed. A harmless looking light escaped from his Triforce and enveloped Natsuki which turned into two larger Triforces which suspended Natsuki in the middle. Link then moved up front, giving fifteen precise and sharp blows before ending with a stab. Natsuki stood up shakily, wiping some blood that had trickled out from her mouth. Another pink and green nanobot that looks strangely like a flower came out and healed her.

"Hey! No fair!" Link exclaimed unhappily.

"Who said anything about fair?" Natsuki shrugged. A red circle appeared around her and the nanobot reappeared and floated beside her.

"Let's take a break. You seemed as though you really need it. Besides, your friends are here." Link turned around and saw Percy and Annabeth standing at the entrance, their eyes wide and jaws dropped.

**Second fanfic! Pls R&R!**

**^^ XxHopesandDreamsxX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Percy Jackson or Legend of Zelda characters**

**From now on, I will be updating on how much I have completed my chapters on my profile so stay tuned ^^**


	7. Another field trip! Yay

(This story will be set after The Last Olympian in Percy Jackson and Twilight Princess for Legend of Zelda. The LOZ side of the story will have both Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time combined. Basically it is a LOZ TP/OOT and PJ crossover. LOZ side of the story will be based on TP. Some SSBB moves might be inside.)

_**(AN)**_

_(Change of POV)_

"_Telepathy/thinking"_

_~Goddess speaking~_

~God speaking~

"_Percy communicating with horses"_

"**Statues speaking"**

"**Ganon/Ganondorf speaking"**

"_Let's take a break. You seemed as though you really need it. Besides, your friends are here." Link turned around and saw Percy and Annabeth standing at the entrance, their eyes wide and jaws dropped. _

_(Percy's POV, an area near the sparing arena)_

Percy's hurried footsteps echoed around the empty forest but before he reached the arena, clangs of weapon on weapon reached his ear.

"So it seems that someone has reached there before us." Annabeth noted, "I sure do hope that it is not Clarissa" what she said next was almost too soft for Percy to hear. "Or Natsuki."

"Shees! Why are you so against her? She isn't so bad. Just because of your nasty run in with Hera doesn't mean that she will be as horrible."

"That's the problem with gods. They are so unpredictable."

"No duh." When they reached the arena, Link and Natsuki were locked in a furious combat. Link seemed to be losing before Natsuki jumped away and fired an arrow. A loud metal on metal clang sounded on the impact and left Link's shield with a nasty dent.

"Oh god. That was one powerful arrow. I could almost believe that Natsuki was also the daughter of Artemis." Percy murmured.

"Be careful of what you say! Especially when it involved gods." Annabeth waned.

"Good point." Percy replied. A beam of light escaped from Link's hand and trapped Natsuki. He then ran forward and slashed furiously. When he ended, Natsuki was bleeding in some places. Percy was about to run forward but a pink nanobot appeared and healed her.

"No fair. That was cheating. But then again, so is Link." Percy grumbled.

You are still mad at him for humiliating you, aren't you?" Annabeth groaned. A red circle appeared around Natsuki and the Nanobot resumed its boring float beside Natsuki. They exchanged words and turned towards Annabeth and Percy.

"Cool! I have never seen it before! What kind of weapon is that?" Percy exclaimed

"It's a sub-category of dual wield called bow. Only seven of them are known to exist. I can't reveal too much about my world. Sorry."

"Your world sounds so cool!" Percy shouted.

"Isn't it?" Natsuki smiled

"So what's your purpose for this unexpected visit?" Link asked

"We just want to practice our skills, you know, to keep fit?"

"But of course! By all means, join us!" Natsuki beckoned them. Smiling, Percy took out Riptide and began slashing at some dummies dressed in Greek armour. Soon, everyone occupied about three or four dummies, using their best skills. Natsuki changed nanobots to something else that reminds them of a mountain range.

"It's called Highlander. A knife type nanobot. It has some pretty neat skills." With that, Natsuki slammed the long blade into the ground and a mammoth sized explosion threatened to throw them off balance.

"That skills looks almost like Link's! The only difference is that Link's isn't as loud or explosive. Percy noted.

"Well, Link uses a sword. An attack like this comes with a heavy price. The wider and stronger the attack, the more energy it uses." Natsuki replied and sighed wistfully. "I wish I had Devil's Blade or Adamant Yaksa, they have an even stronger attack called 'Show Time'." Percy, Link and Annabeth, hearing that there is an even stronger attack than the one Natsuki demonstrated, gulped and swore not to annoy her, lest she use her arsenal of skills on them.

The day quickly melted away and the sun begun its descend. A horn was sounded from a far end of the camp and the campers made their way to the mess hall. After their usual practices and speeches, they were dismissed and gathered around the campfire an hour later. The sing-along seemed longer that day, and the fire glowed a feeble colour of green. Just then, Rachel swooned and spoke in the snaky voice of the oracle.

'_The moon shall guide you to the temple of time_

_Survive the guards who only mime_

_The understanding one will let them pass_

_While the angry shall vanquish them fast_

_You must proceed without a single sound_

_Or your fate shall be decided by a deathly hound_

_A death they shall despair_

_The temple of time will be found in disrepair_

_A horn will sound the war_

_And courage will bring them far_

_The worst enemy they will have to face_

_And defeat they will have to taste_

_Three friends you will carefully pick_

_And watch out; the clock shall tick'_

After she finished, she collapsed but the well-trained campers caught her and carried her to a corner.

"Another quest! Let me go!" Clarisse screamed, frantically waving her hand.

"Do you even know where this… _temple __of __time_ is? Wherever that place is." Percy pointed out, "_'__the __moon __shall __guide __you __to __the __temple __of __time__'_ I think I know who is suppose to take this quest." Everyone looked at the only child of the eternal maiden.

"I knew it was going to be me again." Link sighed and stood up, "I am suppose to choose three friends right?" He asked Chiron. A nod of approval from Chiron and Link scanned the crowd. An angry yell came from Clarisse when Link picked Percy, Annabeth and Natsuki. Chiron gave them each a bag which Link refused; transferring all of the money from his bag into Percy's and left it at his cabin.

"Why aren't you carrying your bag?" Annabeth asked. Link took out the ball and chain from his ever-expending pocket and replied, "Does this answer your question?" Annabeth nodded mutely and stayed silent.

"Nice…uh…pocket you got there." Percy stammered, taken aback by the sudden appearance of the large metal ball. "Isn't it heavy?"

"Technically, I am not carrying it. I have them in a secret bunker in my house and summon the items from there." Link saw Percy mouth 'wow' and Annabeth stared wide-eye.

Percy was the first to snap out of the daze and asked, "So …how are we supposed to go to your world?"

"I don't know. Maybe we need the power of a god. From whom can we borrow the power from?" Link replied. As if on cue, a bright light blinded the three heroes and after the light faded, two figures stood before them.

"Farore…mother." Link greeted as he faced the two goddesses. The goddess Farore was dressed in a simple flowing green silk robe which seemed to float behind her. Artemis, in her mid - twenties, was clad in a simple white robe which glowed in the dusk. In fact, they both dressed so similarly that you could mistake them for sisters.

"Hi Artemis." Percy and Annabeth murmured. They both looked tense, as though Artemis was about to spring them a sudden question. A long tensed silence followed the greeting.

"I can safely believe that you have met before in an unpleasant manner." Link noted.

"No kidding" Percy replied. "So is this how we are going to go to Hai-rule?"

_~It__'__s __Hyrule. __Din __wouldn__'__t __be __so __happy __to __hear __you mis__pronouncing __her __land, __boy._ Farore said. Link heard Percy gulp softly and stayed silent.

"Farore…Mother. Are we going to Hyrule?" Link said, attempting to break the tensing minute.

_~Before __you __leave, __I __would __want __a __word __with __you, __Link._ Artemis said and brought Link away. When Artemis felt that it was far enough, she stood face to face in front of Link and said, _~Take __this __arrow __and __lay __it __upon __the __pedestal. __Return __your __sword __to __it's __slumber and retrive it __with__your__courage. __Its __powers __will __be __beyond __bounds __but __you __will __manage._ Artemis produced a single arrow from thin air. It has the same design as the arrows Link used but it was longer and brighter. Subconsciously, Link reached out to take the arrow. It pulsed gently with energy and felt warm in his palm.

"Thanks." Link muttered as the goddess teleported them to the vast Hyrule field.

_(Percy's POV, Hyrule Field)_

Percy forced his heavy eyelids open. His surroundings were dark and he felt grass underneath him. Hyrule. So Artemis had teleported them here. Annabeth was still unconscious beside him and he noticed Link patting the flank of a chestnut horse. Percy recalled seeing the horse when he fought with Link.

"Is that your horse?" Percy asked, standing up and helping Annabeth who had just regain conscious.

"Yes. Her name is Epona. " Link replied. Link fed her a carrot before climbing onto the saddle. "Epona can carry one more passenger, unless you have another method of transport?" Percy nodded and whistled. Two Pegasi, one completely jet black, Blackjack and the other pure white, flew towards them.

"_Boss! __Long __time __no __see!__" _Blackjack spoke in Percy's mind.

"Yea. How about a transport service, Blackjack?" Percy asked

"You can talk to horses?" Link wondered aloud.

"His father is Poseidon. The god of the sea. Poseidon made the horses out of sea foam so of course Percy can communicate with them." Annabeth explained. Blackjack neighed while Percy and Annabeth boarded Blackjack and Sonic. Epona took off and the Pegasi followed the chestnut horse from above.

"_Where __are __we __going, __boss?__"_ Blackjack asked. Come to think of it, Percy doesn't know but Link seemed to be so sure. After riding for sometime, they reached a forest. Percy motioned the Pegasi to land beside Epona and Link.

"Why are we stopping?" Percy asked.

"From here, we have to continue on foot, unless your horses are able to fly thought the dense forest." Link said, dismounting from Epona and patted her. "We will be fine, girl."

"You can talk to horses too?" Percy blurted out.

"No. Not in this form. But I can talk to animals in my other form."

"Other form?" Percy questioned. Link showed no signs of replying and walked towards a tree stump. On it, there was a golden chicken. It could have been made of gold as Percy studied the glistering feathers.

"Is that…made of gold?" Annabeth asked

"Made of gold, no. But it shines like gold. So who knows?" Link said and walked up to the chicken. "I want you to grab on the chicken. After you reach the Temple of Time let go. The cucoo will return back here." Link passed the cucoo to Annabeth and instructed her to jump. After some tensing minutes, the cucoo returned.

"Your turn. Don't let go" Link winked and Percy jumped.

"_This __is __stupid! __How __can __this __chicken __hold __my __weight?__"_ Percy scolded himself mentally but the cucoo floated smoothly to the next platform. When he reach the entrance, Link was right behind him.

"How…"Percy begun, "How did you follow us so quickly? Annabeth seemed stunned too.

"It's a secret. So shall we go?" Link said, bravely striding into the garden. Without Link Percy and Annabeth would have lost their way. Link expertly navigated through the confusing turns and jumps and finally reached a huge hall. Percy looked up and expected to find a roof. No such luck. Link continued forward between two statues that looked ready to crush them. Link took out a white instrument and blew a soft flowing melody. The statues did not move an inch.

"What are you doing? Playing a melody to statues. I hope you are not going crazy." Annabeth demanded.

"The statues here are different from your place, Annabeth. Now I wonder why nothing happened when I played Zelda's Lullaby. I am positive that I played the correct notes." Link wondered.

"'_The __moon __shall __guide __you __to __the __temple __of __time.__"_ Maybe the temple will only open at night or during the full moon!" Percy said. Link nodded and they waited. As night fell, the statues roused.

"**Well, ****well, ****well. ****What ****do ****we ****have ****here. ****If ****it ****isn****'****t ****the ****Hero ****of ****Twilight.****"** One of the statues mumbled.

"**Quiet Thymos!_(AN:__Anger __in __Greek)_ Please pardon my brother. He is a real jerk."**

"_The __statues __just __spoke __to __me! __The __statues __just __spoke __to __me!__" _Percy thought shakily. He should have not be this surprised as Thalia had asked her father to save them by bring two bronze statues to life. But two stone statues were too much.

"**And ****everyone ****is ****going ****to ****listen ****to ****you ****again, ****Eirini!**_**(An:**__**Peace **__**in **__**Greek)**_**Peace ****always ****wins!****"** Thymos grumbled. **"****So ****what ****can ****we ****do ****for ****the ****Hero ****of ****Twilight ****and ****his****friends?****"** He turned toward Link, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"_Anger __and __Peace. __How __fitting__" _Percy thought.

"Artemis and Farore sent us. We have to get to the pedestal." Link replied calmly. Percy heard Thymos groan.

"**What ****is ****the ****prophecy ****now?****" **Thymos said, **"****the ****Hero ****of ****Twilight ****working ****with ****people. ****Very ****unlikely. ****You ****cannot ****be ****the ****Hero ****of ****Twilight!****"**

"But I am" Link insisted, "I have the Master Sword to prove you!" Link pulled out the sword from the sheath. Thymos glared at it, or so Percy thought as the statue turned to face Link, and froze.

"**How ****did ****you ****pass ****us? ****The ****door ****would ****not ****open ****unless ****it****'****s ****the ****night ****of ****the ****full ****moon!****"** Thymos demanded.

"I didn't take it! Artemis gave it to me when I reached the camp!" Link replied, "Now will you please allow us to enter?"

"**Of ****course ****we ****will****"** Eirini said just as the same time Thymos said, **"****No!****"** Eirini stared at Thymos

"**You ****will ****allow ****Link ****to ****pass!****" **Eirini yelled, **"****He ****saved ****us ****from ****Zant ****and ****Ganondorf! ****We ****are ****just ****doing ****him ****a ****mere ****favour!****"**

"**Bah! ****I ****can ****take ****them ****on ****alone!****"** Thymos replied, **"****They ****were ****nothing!****"**

"**Like ****you ****can ****even ****move****"** Eirini snorted. Thymos grunted angrily and struggled to move. The statue would have rolled its eyes if it could.

"I am sorry, Thymos but we are working on borrowed time." Link produced a meter long rod with a ball of light at the top. Link flung it at Thymos and the ball of light floated at the hole in the middle of the statue. Decorative lines on the statue lit up and it became completely still. Link move Thymos away from the door just as Eirini moved as well. Link ended the spell and they sped into the chamber.

The room, as it barely qualifies, was as bare as a desert and a lone pedestal stool in the middle. Link strode up to it and took out an arrow. He laid it on the pedestal and returned the Master Sword to the pedestal. Light enveloped the sword and the arrow and they took a step back. The ball of light floated up and swirled. Tendrils of light flapped around the sphere gracefully and the light finally faded. The Master Sword now adopted a black hilt, silver blade and a pulsing white jewel in the middle of the hilt. A single ribbon was attach to the end of the hilt and flowed gently in the wind. Link grasped the hilt and pulled. The sword slid out easily and rested perfectly in his hand.

Some trial slashes and a great spin later, Link, Apparently pleased by the new sword, slid it into its sheath and nodded to Percy.

"Let's go." Percy commanded and they left the temple and an angry Thymos at the gate ranting about some selfish heroes who think that they are better than others.

"Where to now?" Annabeth asked

"I'm not so sure. My previous adventure had me going thought some complex and equally confusing dungeons. I'm not so sure about this." Link shrugged as Farore appeared out of thin air, giving a terrible fright to Percy and Annabeth.

"Stop doing that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Percy complained

"Sorry about that. Link, you wonder where you are have to go now?"

A single nod from Link and he asked, "Yes, where should we head to now?"

A smile took shape on the goddess face. "Your first challenge: The Shrine of Hermes" Percy vision dissolved into a swirl of white, green and gold as they were teleported to the dungeon.

**Before you guys kill me, I have to apologise for this super long update. I will not lie, true, I was a tad lazy in updating this story, but I finally picked it up again after seeing that my other fanfics are not going anywhere. I am dropping my other two fanfics and now working on a new fanfic, a crossover of Bleach and Harry Potter. It will take some time before I put up an adoption notice for my other two fanfics so stay tuned!**

**Second fanfic! Pls R&R!**

**~ Getsumen Kage no Mai**

**Edit: I don't know what happened, but it seems like FF removed the spacings between words that are in italics, it happens to the other stories too right? Darn glitches...**


	8. A snake battle

(This story will be set after The Last Olympian in Percy Jackson and Twilight Princess for Legend of Zelda. The LOZ side of the story will have both Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time combined. Basically it is a LOZ TP/OOT and PJ crossover. LOZ side of the story will be based on TP. Some SSBB moves might be inside.)

_**(AN)**_

_(Change of POV)_

"_Telepathy/thinking"_

_~Goddess speaking~_

~God speaking~

"_Percy communicating with horses"_

"**Statues speaking"**

"**Ganon/Ganondorf speaking"**

_A smile took shape on the goddess face. "Your first challenge: The Shrine of Hermes" Percy vision dissolved into a swirl of white, green and gold as they were teleported to the dungeon. _

_(Link's POV, Shrine of Hermes)_

A gentle wind whooshed past the group who were standing at the entrance of the Shrine of Hermes. The ribbon at the end of the Master Sword fluttered in the breeze. Percy uncapped his sword which grew into a meter long celestial bronze while Annabeth produced a single knife from her sleeve. Natsuki equipped Agony and joined the ends of the weapon together, creating a long and dangerous looking weapon. Link unsheathed his sword and buckled his shield to his right arm.

"Ready?" Link asked. Percy and Annabeth nodded, though Link saw a slight shimmer of apprehensive on Annabeth's face. They plunged into the unwelcoming darkness of the dungeon.

A cool draft greeted them as they entered the dungeon. It felt unnatural, as there were no windows on the dull stone walls. Annabeth shivered unconsciously. Noticing the slight motion, Percy moved closer to her and placed his hand over her shoulder.

"Th-Thanks…" Annabeth said. Percy merely smiled. Link relied on his instinct, quickly avoiding traps and moving deeper into the shrine. Another unnatural gust of wind floated across the room, but this one carried an ominous feeling with it. Link felt a hand move around his neck and squeezed, cutting off his air supply. Panicking, Link swung his sword wildly, trying to kill the owner of the hand. The hand tightened its relentless strangle.

"Get off me!" Link yelled, doubling his efforts in trying to escape. However, the harder he struggled, the tighter the hand became. Soon, even standing up became a chore.

"Why did it choose you?" A voice whispered from the empty corridor. "Why didn't you try to stop them?" Link closed his eyes. When he opened them, they blazed with the flames of courage.

"Those eyes…he used to look at me like that. You could have stopped me, Link, but you didn't." The hand tightened even further. Any more and his neck would snap. "You could have joined me…we could have ruled the world…but you chose to save them…and I ask you…why?" Link lowered his eyes. He had could not answer it. "The answer is simple, isn't it? It is fear. You are afraid of the darkness. You could embrace it, accept it as one of yourself, but you chose to destroy it. A strong aura of darkness surrounded Link. "Look at the power you could have gotten if u accepted your darkness. Don't you want it? Power to protect your friends. Power to save the captured. Power to kill your enemy. Instead, you chose courage. Courage to face against the strongest of monsters. Courage to kill your opponents without hesitation. But what good is courage, if you do not have power?" The voice faded and Link felt himself being thrown into another room.

The room was blank and empty, save for the tree growing in the middle of nowhere and the water on the ground. His shadow swirled and became a figure that looked exactly like him.

"Who are you?" Link asked, raising his shield. The shadow chuckled.

"Don't you see? I am YOU!" He charged, his sword would have been fatal if it contacted but Link pared it away with his blade. He immediately countered but the shadow flipped behind him and slashed. Link felt his chain mail give way, and the pure black blade slid into his body. Link gasped and fell face first onto the ground. The shadow stood above him and laughed.

"You are weak and you know it. You need power."

"You expect me to take the Triforce of Power?" Link demanded, gritting his teeth against the pain.

"Yes…" The shadow said, stabbing his sword downwards. The sword caught Link in his shoulder, and the shadow leisurely pushed the blade into his body. "See? Courage is not enough to overpower me. I'm stronger than you. You know that."

"Link…Link!" Link could barely make out a voice.

"Tch. Your friends are good. This is not our last meeting. The next time we meet, this room will not be as…white. I will paint this room red with your blood." He shadow smirked before fading into the white room. Suddenly, Link felt a stinging sensation on his cheek and the white room disappeared.

"Wh-what?" Link murmured. "What happened?"

"You collapsed." Natsuki said calmly. "Must have been some illusion you have. You were out the longest."

"I was…?" Link muttered, remembering the conversation he had with the shadow.

"_You are weak and you know it. You need power." _

"_You expect me to take the Triforce of Power?" Link demanded, gritting his teeth against the pain. _

"_Yes…" The shadow said, stabbing his sword downwards. The sword caught Link in his shoulder, and the shadow leisurely pushed the blade into his body. "See? Courage is not enough to overpower me. I'm stronger than you. You know that."_

Link jumped when Natsuki placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you really alright?" Natsuki asked with genuine concern."

"I will be." Link said without much conviction. "We are wasting time here. Let's move on." Link tried to focus on his task at hand, but a single recurring thought kept appearing in his mind.

"_I'm…weak?"_

_(Link's POV, Chamber before the Boss Room)_

Percy glanced worriedly at Link for what seemed like the ten thousandth time.

"Are you _really_ sure that you are ok?" Percy asked again. Link's eyebrows furrowed with irritation and said the next sentence through gritted teeth, each word dripping with annoyance.

"Yes I am fine." Percy gulped at the tone and whispered to Annabeth.

"What's with him?" Percy asked.

"Beats me." Annabeth replied, shrugging her shoulders. Link suddenly stopped at a huge door. A single keyhole was on the middle of the door which was decorated with scrolls.

"Finally, we are here." Link said with a hint of relief. "The final boss of the Shrine, Mercury." Percy stood straight, erasing all signs of weariness and pain.

"We are ready." Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Natsuki changing her weapon. Now it took the shape of a simple sword.

"7 Blades." Natsuki said. "Bring it on!" Link smiled and pushed the door open. They stepped into the room, or rather, an expressway and saw the roman side of Hermes waiting for them.

"I've been waiting…Percy, Annabeth, Natsuki, Link." Mercury said emotionlessly. He looked at Percy, Percy returning the gaze steadily. "Oh? A Son of Poseidon, Daughter of Athena, Daughter of Hera and the Son of Artemis. How…interesting." Mercury walked towards them, removing the cloak around his neck and threw it into the sky. It disappeared into snakes, which fell around them like rain. "Shall we begin?"

Link sheathed his sword and pulled out his bow and arrow, deciding to take out the snakes first. Percy was rolling, slashing, killing the snakes. Annabeth chose to put on her magical caps and pick off the snakes one by one. Natsuki slammed her blade into the ground before pointing it towards the heavens. A huge explosion engulfed her and the snakes around her vanished.

"Oh yea! Take that you scaly reptiles!" Natsuki said, sticking her tongue out at them.

"Natsuki, stop provoking them!" Annabeth said from thin air.

"Oh come on! I'm not that weak!" Natsuki said before leaping up. "Disappear!" She said as she dived towards the ground, her sword creating a huge shockwave. Natsuki tried to move but her legs have sunk into the road.

"Tar. The substance used to surface the road. When in liquid state, it is very sticky." Mercury said without any regret in his voice. "Die." At his command, a single dangerous looking snake charged towards Natsuki.

"NO!" Annabeth screamed. Her cap fell off as Percy saw her throwing herself between Natsuki and the snake. The snake disappeared into her body and Annabeth slumped forward, unconscious.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted in despair. "Annabeth…no!"

"Mercury…" Link said, his body shaking with anger. "I shall make sure that you will fall by my blade."

"I'm a god. I cannot die." Hermes said as he charged at Link.

"We'll see about that." Link pulled back the sword and rushed to meet Mercury, his sword positioned in a way that the strike will impale Mercury through his heart. A painless death which he certainly did not deserve.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Percy Jackson or Legend of Zelda characters**

**This took FOREVER! I am so sorry everyone! I also apologise for this really short chapter but this idea popped into my mind today and since I don't have any school today, why not? Still very sorry!**

**The information of the weapons Natsuki used, Agony, 7 Blades and HighLander will be on my profile. Thanks :)**

**Reviews = Happy writer = More ideas = Faster chapters :D**


	9. Hope

Chapter 8

Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Percy Jackson or Legend of Zelda characters**

(This story will be set after The Last Olympian in Percy Jackson and Twilight Princess for Legend of Zelda. The LOZ side of the story will have both Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time combined. Basically it is a LOZ TP/OOT and PJ crossover. LOZ side of the story will be based on TP. Some SSBB references might be inside.)

"_Mercury…" Link said, his body shaking with anger. "I shall make sure that you will fall by my blade."_

"_I'm a god. I cannot die." Mercury said as he charged at Link._

"_We'll see about that." Link pulled back the sword and rushed to meet Mercury, his sword positioned in a way that the strike will impale Mercury through his heart. A painless death which he certainly did not deserve._

At the last moment, Mercury suddenly changed tactics, choosing to knock Link's sword from his hand and knocking him down with his staff. Link grunted in surprise as Mercury loomed above him, his staff poised for the final blow. As he lowered the staff, a scream shattered the almost blissful silence and Mercury was knocked down by a huge wave. Link was drenched, but he was not swept away. When the wave died down, Link saw Percy engaging close quarter combat with Mercury. Mercury used snakes to amplify his attacks but Percy used water to nullify them. Percy was showing signs of fatigue and it was not long until Mercury overpowered Percy and pinned him down. Percy was panting heavily and in no shape to continue.

"You are still young. Anger has clouded your judgment. It would not be fair of me to finish you now as this is an easy victory." Mercury said, moving the staff away from its dangerous position. Percy stumbled away from him, but his sword was behind Mercury. Suddenly, a blade with flame designs sprouted from Mercury's chest. He sputtered, golden ichor trickling down the corner of his mouth. As he collapsed, his lips formed a sentence and a faint intake of breath which Link caught with his enhanced hearing. The road turned back into a room. Natsuki stood behind the body of Mercury with her bow held limply in her hands. She dropped the bow and clutched her head, her lips parted in a silent scream. Her obvious pain drove her to her knees.

"Natsuki!" Link yelled, rushing towards her and catching her as she fell. Eventually she lost conscious and fell into a restless slumber. A single familiar voice echoed in the grand chamber.

"This is not the end Link. I promise you I will grant you pain. I will make you beg me for mercy." The voice faded into laughter worthy of any evil king.

"Wh-who was that?" Percy asked. Link murmured the name so softly that Percy had to strain his ears to catch it.

"Ganondorf..." Link said in a low voice, but it could not hide the evident hatred he has for the owner of that voice. Suddenly, Annabeth shot up, her face morphed in a shocked expression. Percy immediately ran to her side.

"Percy..." Annabeth said between tears before burying her face into Percy's chest, crying her heart out.

"It's all right. I'm right here." Percy whispered back. Link looked up into the clearing sky. He let lose a wild scream of his emotions. Anger, confusion, sadness and one that he has never felt before, fear.

_(Link's POV, Outside the Shrine of Hermes)_

After long tense minutes, Natsuki finally woke up, but she was still slightly pale.

"We have finally completed the first Shrine..." Percy muttered in a daze. Link nodded numbly. He has never felt like this before when he ventured alone into the dungeons. Why did he feel so helpless? The answer was simple: he was not fit to work in a group. Link closed his sapphire eyes and clenched his fist.

"Link?" Annabeth said, waving her hands in front of Link's face to catch his attention. "A penny for your thoughts?"

"What?" Link asked, takes aback by her sudden and direct question.

"I've been calling you for a while now. Is everything alright?" The daughter of Athena asked. Link looked into her eyes, mentally debating if he should tell the truth.

"No. Everything is alright." Link said and forced a smile to prove his point. Annabeth did not look convinced but she did not push any further. Link took a deep breath and pushed himself up, brushing off imaginary dust from his green tunic. Percy, Annabeth and Natsuki stood up a moment later. Link noticed the downcast look on Natsuki's face, a sharp contrast from her usual bright and cheerful girl.

"What's wrong?" Link whispered. Natsuki looked at him, almost alarmed before composing herself.

"Nothing! Really!" She replied, forcing a smile onto her face. Suddenly, a ball of green fire appeared in front of Link which expanded outwards and formed several words in Hylian. _"To the Shrine of Aphrodite. Be careful, Link."_ Link could almost hear Farore's smile as he felt himself being teleported to the next Shrine.

_(Zelda's POV, Unknown Location)_

"Princess! Watch out!" Impa yelled, her sword drawn and stood protectively in front of Zelda. A slash at the disfigured monster turned it to dust which settled onto the ground. Zelda summoned Din's fire and destroyed the dust. Just to be safe.

"You know very well that I can take care of myself." Zelda said with an almost depressing tone.

"I do my highness, but it is my duty to protect you." Impa replied.

"Where are we? We are ought to find some exit, somehow." Zelda said, her tone laced with worry which did not go undetected by Impa's sharp hearing.

"Link is strong. He has the spirit of The Hero after all." Impa assured. Zelda bit her lips and looked down. Somehow she doubted it.

When she was asleep, dreams after dreams plagued Zelda, each more gruesome and vivid than the last. And each bout always ends with bloodshed.

She was in a room with pure white walls. Water splashed gently under her feet. A tree grew in a distance, but no matter how much she ran, she could never reach it. Near the tree, she saw two men fighting, each armed with a sword and a shield. At the distance, she could not make out who they were, but she was sure of their identity. Link, and his dark alter ego. She tried calling out to them, but they did not seem to be able to hear her. She even attempted to help Link with her powers but to no avail. She was powerless in this world. Time after time, she would here Link's agony-filled scream and Dark Link's maniac laughter when the latter drove his sword ruthlessly into Link's chest. Zelda would scream herself awake before sobbing in Impa's warm embrace. A voice would whisper in her mind, "_A death they shall despair, and the Temple of Time to be found in disrepair."_

"_Link…please stay safe. Please stay alive…for me."_

_(Percy's POV, a distance from the Shrine of Aphrodite)_

Percy could smell that Channel No.5 from a far distance away. The smell was so strong it was almost overwhelming and Percy breathed through his mouth in an attempt to cut some slack for his overworking sinuses.

"I know Aphrodite was vain and all, but isn't this a little too much?" Natsuki asked, her usual cheerful self returning quickly.

"Technically this is Venus now, right?" Annabeth replied, attempting to lift the depressing mood over the group. Link continued to walk forward, oblivious to the stares of the others.

"What's with Emo-Elf there?" Natuski asked, using Link's newly founded nickname. Annabeth shrugged and followed after Link. After long hours of trekking, night mercifully fell and the crescent moon hung in the dark sky.

Demigod dreams sucks. A lot. Percy was sure he had mentioned it multiple times over the years, but he has learnt not to take them lightly. Percy was dressed in Greek armour which felt almost like feather on his shoulders and felt comfortable to touch. A whisper told him that it was blessed by Nayru, the goddess of Wisdom. In his right hand was Riptide, but it was different somehow. He felt a strong raw power flowing out of the bronze sword and its shape has changed. It was longer, and a blue gem sat on the hilt like Link's sword. It was blessed by Din, the goddess of Power. In his left was a shield, almost like Thalia's Aegis, but it was blue and a picture of a trident was printed on it. It was blessed by Farore, the goddess of Courage. While Percy admired his new weapons, he saw a shadow forming around him and instinctively rolled out of the way. He began striking the hand as quickly as he could. Percy noticed that it was not his fighting style, but he also did not feel uncomfortable using it. He finally realised with a jolt that it was Link's. Why was he fighting like Link without realising it? Percy forced himself to look up and stared into the eye of a huge beast. Its body was as black as night, and blood red mane circled its neck. Its tusks were pure white and fatally sharp. Percy immediately decided that he would not die being speared on those tusks. A question popped into his mind – Where was everyone else? Percy cautiously looked around, tensed and preparing to move if the beast attacked. Percy unconsciously spun his sword like how Link always does. He was about to leap when –

"PERCY!" Percy sat up, his head knocking into another hard object.

"Oww…" Annabeth held her aching jaw and spat out some blood. "I bit my tongue. Thanks, Seaweed Brain."

"Sorry…" Percy mumbled, nursing the small bump on his head. Percy looked at Link who was stretching and rolling his shoulders.

"We have to leave if we want to avoid too many monsters." Link said. Natsuki had Agony equipped. Apparently that was her favourite weapon. They quickly made their way to the shrine, destroying any monsters that blocked their path. Imagine a typical girl room, with the entire room filled with pink of different shades (which wouldn't work if you like pink). Include the smell of the most pungent perfume you can think of. That was nowhere close to this _disgustingly_ pink shrine. Percy braced himself as he entered the pink nightmare. The interior was definitely much, much worse than the exterior. The multiple mirrors did nothing to help the building migraine that was pounding in his head.

"Eww…What is this place?" Natsuki asked, her face screwed up in disgust. Link's face showed a myriad of expressions.

"The quicker we are done with this shrine, the faster we can leave." Link said, quickly moving away from the hall. Traps after puzzles crumbled under the combined intellect of Annabeth and Link. Percy and Natsuki took care of any monsters that might be sneaking up to them while Annabeth and Link worked on some tricky puzzles. Eventually they encountered the mini-boss. Percy was no fashion expert, but even he could tell that this…_creature_ had no fashion sense. Natsuki sniggered quietly behind Percy.

"Well hello children," The freak began, applying some lip gloss on her shiny lips. "Care to join the party?"

"What happened to her? She looked as if she had just encountered some freak weather." Natsuki whispered. Percy smiled and summoned a small sprout of water onto the mini-boss's head. It sputtered indigently before staring at the offending Son of Poseidon.

"I see…so that barnacle beard sent his own son to do his dirty job." The woman snarled.

"Dirty job?" Percy asked, puzzled. He knew that all of the Greek Gods has been taken over by their Roman personality, but why did she bring up Poseidon, the Greek God and not Neptune, the Roman side? Before she could reply, Natsuki dashed forward, engaging in a fierce combat. Percy stared at her, his jaws scrapping the floor. How did she get there so quickly? She was just behind him a moment ago! Percy shrugged and joined in the fight, summoning water to trap the mini-boss so the others could attack her. Eventually, the woman let out a long dying screech, her hands reaching for the heavens.

"You promised! You…" She said no more before dissolving into dust. The group let out a sigh of relief. Percy, Annabeth and Link stared at Natsuki.

"What? She was way too noisy." Natsuki said innocently, allowing Agony to return to its nanobot form. Link let out a sigh of controlled anger before leaving the room to find their way to the boss room. Traps after that became more often and harder to avoid. Powder was thrown everywhere, clothes stained with liquid foundation and faces smudged with mascara and lip gloss. Percy resisted a growl of annoyance. They finally stumbled across the Great Door that would lead them to the boss. By them, the group was covered in cosmetics from head to toe. Natsuki's face was presently fixed at disgust, Annabeth's at disappointment, most likely due to her dirty clothes and Link's at annoyance. Pure annoyance and uncontrolled anger. His eye was twitching and he clearly wanted to destroy whoever that has set up this childish prank. Before anyone could blow their top, Percy opened the Great Door and pushed everyone in, ignoring the make up flowing down his face.

_(Link's POV, Inside the Boss Room)_

Link was furious. He spent countless hours polishing his sword and shield to perfection. Now they were covered in this…brown slob. Link sighed. Cleaning would take forever. He had to find one of those hot springs Pit has so enthusiastically boasted. He imagined himself taking a long peaceful soak in the warm water, washing away his worries, his pain…

Link was brought back to the present when Percy pulled him back and the spot where Link stood was now covered with…unmentionable girl's protection thing.

"When I'm talking, you LISTEN!" Aphrodite, or rather Venus, shrieked. Link rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that attitude!"

"Man, she's…worse than I thought." Percy leaned over and whispered. Link suspected that Percy was about to use a more colourful word to replace 'worse'. Even Zelda during her bad-tempered moments was not as horrid as Venus. Venus began reciting a speech she probably memorised for every hero that came to defeat her. Link sighed and tried to resist a strong attraction with his face and palm.

"_Here we go again…"_

**Sorry for this long wait…This is my final year and school is just trying to drown us with homework. They wanted to see if we had too many homework by giving us some table to fill out the amount of homework we receive everyday. They should also check how much time we have to do them . My chemistry is demanding my attention. Darn macromolecules and electrolysis. **

**Giving comments is much easier now. All you have to do is scroll down and type something into the box below.**

**Getsumen Kage no Mai**


End file.
